Party Planning
by southern cross
Summary: A Friday night realization leads to an unholy alliance.  Puckleberry


Am clearing up works I've started and left lingering on my computer. Nano is coming up shortly and I work better with a clear hard drive. Puck and Rachel sneak up on me with their hotness and deviousness. I own nothing and mean no harm. Please review.

* * *

At one point Puck might have reacted entirely different to the scene unfolding in his living room. There might have been a mad dash for his cell phone, a quick upload to YouTube was always effective, or maybe some cleverly worded taunts to make things cut that much deeper.

Not tonight though, no, his reaction was all kinds of, "geeze Berry it's not that big a deal," which only prompted her to cry harder. The Sectionals win had been earlier that week, and nothing should have dragged Berry down from her high and all he had mentioned was the party that was going down at Mercedes' house.

Really, it wasn't his fault, but she was still blubbering hands over her face, and he couldn't exactly ignore the fact that his stomach was spinning itself into knots. Berry had come over to make sure he was OK, he had been so surprised to see her on his front doorstep he hadn't had a chance to refuse her entry, she had simply swept into the room and begun rambling.

In the few minutes that she had free reign of the oxygen in his living room she had reprimanded him for skipping class, filled him in on the removal of Sylvester as Cheerios head coach, made some weird attempt at describing what may or may not have transpired between Shue, his crazy wife, and Miss Pillsbury.

So it was with all of that, and it was way more information than he had processed in days, he had blurted out, "Why the hell aren't you going all diva at the party?"

The moment her teeth snapped shut and all the blood drained from her face Puck cringed, Berry hadn't been invited, duh, it was crazy Berry; only it was entirely because of her that there was a reason to celebrate. Even for him it was cold not to have at least invited her, shit he had gotten an invite and he was on the outs because of the whole fucking the best friends' girl.

He really hadn't meant to say that out loud, his mouth just didn't have as a good a filter as it should; the tears had started after that.

So he wrapped an arm around her and let her cry it out.

When the tears had eased to mild hiccups, he really hadn't thought it was possible to cry _that_ much he finally got to open his mouth.

And he hoped he wouldn't fuck it up this time.

"They treat you like crap Berry," she grunted at his statement of fact.

"It sucks," he admitted.

"I just don't understand," she mumbled against his chest.

He really didn't either, sure she was annoying, but everyone in that group had their own 'thing' and she had fucking carried them through that song.

So he told her so, she leaned back, quiet once with wonder and disbelief.

"Thank you Noah," the sincerity in her voice made his chest constrict uncomfortably.

"Yeah whatever," she smiled at him, beaming really and his breath caught. She was crazy and got snot all over his shirt, but she was still a smoking hot girl and practically on his lap.

"You don't hate me do you Noah," she asked, looking down at her hands.

"God no," his denial was pathetically quick. God she was the only one who came to see him, Matt and Mike had called but she had come over and that meant something.

A lot actually, so no he most definitely didn't hate her.

She looked up at him, "I'm glad."

He didn't know who moved first, but they were kissing and touching and he got his hands on her tits and yes they were as awesome as he had imagined. Her body was amazing.

"It's a careful balance of cardio and weights with dance and yoga for flexibility," she had informed him as he had traced the lines of her ribs under his thumb.

At the thought of a flexible Berry he groaned and she had laughed.

Not how he thought to spend his Friday night.

He wasn't stupid though, he knew she was a devious bitch, "So why this Berry," he pointed to their half naked bodies twisted together on the sofa.

The pink rose up her neck and into her cheeks, he smirked, "Well I want to make them pay."

His eyes went wide at the blunt statement, so very Berry, "Revenge Berry, really?"

She was forever going on about club unity and shit.

"They ditched us," he didn't mention that she was why they had ditched him but whatever, she had great legs and the truth had to come out somehow.

"And you want me to help you get back at them," she looked up at him expectantly.

"Yes," he looked down at her. She might have been a lot of things but she was a tough as nails no nonsense bitch and that turned him on something fierce.

"Sure," his hand snaked up her stomach to cup her breast, "Sounds like fun."

Scratching his nails up her thigh until his fingers traced the edge of her panties; she moaned and grabbed his head, pulling him close for a kiss, "We can plan tomorrow."

He would have laughed a loud at her eagerness to play over plan but her lips pressed against his and he didn't do much thinking the rest of the night.


End file.
